Colossal magnetoresistance (CMR) materials, such as PCMO, have been found to have varying resistance states upon application of electric pulses. The use of this type of CMR material in non-volatile resistance random access memory (RRAM) applications has many advantages. However, commercially viable integration of a CMR film into a CMOS IC has not been successfully accomplished.
The reversible resistance switch properties of PCMO metal oxide thin films by applying nanoseconds short electric pulses has been disclosed by Liu et al., Electric-pulse-induced Reversible Resistance Change Effect in Magnetoresistive Films, Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 76, No. 19, pp 2749–2751 (2000) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,139 B1, to Liu et al., granted Mar. 20, 2001, for Method for Switching the Properties of Perovskite Materials Used in Thin Film Resistors. Further work in this field is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,759,249, for Device and method for reversible resistance change induced by electric pulses in non-crystalline perovskite unipolar programmable memory, granted to Zhuang et al. on Jul. 6, 2004.